cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/HTF Shippins
Yeah, I'm doing it here too. |-|LOVE= *'Flippy/Lifty -' So cute! I feel like Flippy could really be the thing that motivates Lifty to stop going along with his brother, and they would grow closer as a result. *'Cuddles/Wonder Wanda -' It's just cute. It's almost like a reverse Splendid x Giggles which is probably why I like it. *'Flippy/Giggles -' They're just so adorable together. I can't help but love it. I can also see Flippy being one to care about the Earth too. *'Lammy/The Rat -' Not really sure how to explain this one...but I really like it. *'Cuddles/Petunia -' It's such an oddball pairing, and I love it for that. i dunno, I feel like Cuddles would end up falling for her, after realizing that he and Giggles really don't have much in common. *'Giggles/Flaky -' All of the fan art has made me really like this pairing. I feel like they would get together really well too. I see Giggles as having a very gentle personality and being secretly insecure. They'd fit together! *'Sneaky/Lammy -' It's just nice and different. I feel like Sneaky would be supportive of her. *'Flippy/Fliqpy -' Flippy descending into madness due to his guilt? Sad, but I can see it happening. I feel like I ship this in a much more realistic way though, I'm not a fan of them "magically splitting apart now they can do teh hot yaoiz" stuff. |-|Like= *'Flippy/Lammy -' They both love tea parties so they clearly have similar interests. I don't really ship them because they both have mental issues, it's more because I see them becoming friends. Their colors go well together too. *'Petunia/Flaky -' They pretty cute together. *'Splendont/Mouse Ka-Boom -' No idea how to explain this. It's an oldie, but still a good ship for me. *'Wonder Wanda/Webster -' Heh....Yuri... *'Wonder Wanda/Panda Mom -' Yeah. I have a but of a backstory for this, with Wonder Wanda getting out of an abusive marriage and then she meets Panda Mom and....yeah a little weird I know... *'Mime/Handy -' It's kinda grown onto me despite it not making much sense??? I dunno, I enjoy Purple and Orange together too... *'Lifty/Flaky -' I think they'd have a cute relationship tbh. *'Lifty/Petunia -' I really like this instead of Petunia/Shifty, lol. It's just different, and it'd work in my mind. *'The Mole/Flaky -' Ok just. Flaky is shy. The Mole is generally a calm and collected dude. See why I think they'd work? I dunno, I just see them getting along ok. *'Flaky/Mouse Ka-Boom -' My stand in for Flippy x Flaky, lol. Mouse Ka-Boom is kinda...well, small? I feel like Flaky would feel safe around him, and he'd probably like her too. *'Fliqpy/Cuddles -' Mmmm....yeah, this one is strange...honestly, fan art and a fanfic made me like this pairing so uh. |-|Poly= *'Petunia/Lifty/Flaky -' My OT3. I think they're so cute together, and I think Lifty would actually understand how polyamory works. Shifty would be pissed about his brother getting "two wives", completely missing the point. Also, I ship Lifty/Petunia Lifty/Flaky and Flaky/Petunia so it just ends up working. *'Flaky/The Rat/Splendid -' Not sure why I like this. I just do. *'Toothy/Nutty/Splendid -' I'll admit I ship this one more as a joke, but...it appeals to me, so yeah. |-|OC/Canon= *'Splendont/Frostbite -' Two grumpy guys together. They'd understand each other. *'Nutty/Cloudy -' I dunno why this works to me, but it does. *'Aurora/Flaky -' Yes. *'Flippy/Bluie -' I just ship this because it's kinda funny to me. Take any Flippy x Flaky pic, recolor Flaky to Bluie and BOOM. Fluie! XD |-|Ok= *'Petunia/Handy -' It's...fine. Canon and all, but I like it better than Cuddles and Giggles at least. *'Nutty/Flaky -' I don't hate it. It gets bashed too much bc of "CharmyNutty" but I really can't find evidence of her doing anything that terrible? She was annoying and drew badly sure, but I don't think she was attacking people to warrant hate? I think she only got hate bc she didn't like Flippy/Flaky in all honesty. *'Flaky/Splendid -' It makes sense, I can't deny that. *'Disco Bear/Flaky -' This ones more I don't know what to think. I mean, out of all the girls Flaky actually doesn't seem to mind his flirting. But Disco Bear's overall personality is just....bleh. *'Evil Flippy/Petunia -' Yeah...I pretty much hate Flippy/Petunia so this is kinda weird...but I definitely see this as one sided though. Like, with Evil Flippy stalking her and such. *'Nutty/Petunia -' Again, it's alright. *'Wonder Wanda/Russell -' Err, yeah. I "like" it but their relationship wouldn't last...yeah, this one is related to the Wonder Wanda/Panda Mom story I mentioned earlier... *'Flippy/Splendid -' This one just....has never appealed to me...I don't really get it. *'Handy/The Mole -' Alright. I get why people ship them too. *'Splendid/Splendont -' I have neutral feelings on this I guess. I don't hate it at all. And no, I really don't think this is incest, it's probably more selfcest if anything. (I mean, Splendont came from a mirror so) |-|Dislike= *'Truffles/Lammy -' It's just kinda...weird...to me. *'Shifty/Flaky -' Eaauughh... *'Shifty/Petunia -' I used to be ok with this. But I just don't like it now for some reason. In my headcanon, Shifty is an asshole, and I think Petunia deserves better. *'Disco Bear/Lammy -' I just...don't like this one much. I really doubt they'd get along, or have anything in common with each other. *'Cuddles/Giggles -' Super generic and bland. They don't have any similar interests either so I can't see them working in the long run. *'Toothy/Flaky -' Again, in my headcanon Toothy is a bit of a womanizer, a mini Disco Bear if you will. And I think Flaky deserves better. *'Splendid/Wonder Wanda -' It doesn't appeal to me...I think it's just really boring...I mean it's better than Splendid x Giggles but it's still just not my thing. |-|HATE= *'Flippy/Flaky -' This pairing. This fucking pairing. Pretty much EVERYONE loves it and finding someone who dislikes it, or is even just "meh" about it, is hard. I don't get why this is so popular. Opposites attracting works in some cases but this is way too much. Flaky is Terrified of him. Her being with him would just stress her out so much. The fans are also another reason that fuels my hate for this pairing. They literally think it's canon. Just go to any fan work of Flippy being with someone else and you'll likely find a retarded comment like, "Flaky ish sad" or "He belongs with Flaky wtf" like seriously, IT'S NOT CANON. It got to the point where I wrote an entire essay disproving all of their "evidence". I'm proud to say that I've never liked this pairing and I never will. *'Fliqpy/Flaky -' Same reasons as above but it also takes a disturbing turn. This ship is borderline abusive tbh. But it can also mix with just regular Flippy x Flaky too. *'Mime/Lammy -' Fucking boring. *'Petunia/Flippy -' You might be able to guess why I hate this... *'Giggles/Splendid -' Big YAWN for me. *'Splendont/Fliqpy -' "Hurr dey both evilz ahn hawt so secy 2gether!!1!" *'Shifty/Fliqpy -' Like the above, it's stupid. "They're both evil so they go together" isn't really a thought process I like. *'Shifty/Lifty -' Uhh, gross. Along with this being incest, I'm pretty sure it qualifies as abusive, Shifty has left Lifty for dead many times, and clearly doesn't care about him. *'Sneaky/Webster -' I just feel like this has a really dumb thought process behind it??? "Ooo a Spider and a Lizard, u never see those in HTF, they both outcasts!!1!". Just...very boring and dumb. I can't see them working together either. What would they even have in common besides being "unusual" creatures?? Just...blek. *'Lifty/Giggles -' This ship feels so wrong. Whenever I see it, It's just like....why? Maybe it's because I strongly ship Lifty with Petunia and Flaky... I can't exactly explain why I think this is terrible, but I think it's terrible. Category:Blog posts